


[Podfic] Team Football vs. Team Soccer

by ofjustimagine



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF, One Direction (Band), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Football | Soccer, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic, 19:08, mp3, m4b, and streaming formats. </p><p>Author's summary:<br/>The announcer’s voice booms around the stadium like Dumbledore’s after he casts the <i>sonorous</i> charm. “Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the first annual Celebrity Soccer vs. Football Match!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Team Football vs. Team Soccer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Team Football vs. Team Soccer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/546238) by [popfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popfly/pseuds/popfly). 



  
  
[Download mp3](http://bit.ly/1alFEdl)  
[Download m4b](http://bit.ly/1Oqb9m3)  
[Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/team-football-vs-team-soccer)  
  


#### Reader's Notes:

Because I knew I would have way too much fun doing the announcer voices. And because crack fic is so much fun to read! Thanks to popfly for having blanket permission to record! And thank you to paraka for hosting me. Recorded for Amplificathon 2015.


End file.
